Carmel by the Sea
by JustJayne
Summary: Bella is taking a much needed vacation in California. Edward is a famous author who is damaged by childhood events. What happens when the meet at one of the most beautiful places in the world?
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this story several months ago when I visited Carmel. It is my favorite place in the world so far. I try to go once a year. I feel bad starting this story when I need to work on my other one as well but I couldn't get this one out of my head and it was taking priority. I hope you all like it and will let me know what you thing. It is not really like my other one.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you something to drink before we take off? Soda, water or something stronger. Champagne?" The Stewardess smiled big. She could be my mom's age but she was wears enough makeup to be a teenager.<p>

"Oh, champagne, please and thank you."

It has been four years since my last flight and I am nervous. Hopefully the champagne will help relax me. I know it is the safest way to travel but still if we go down or have an issue it is totally out of my control, nothing I can do. The last time I flew was to move to here, Phoenix, Arizona because of a job. It was also coming home. I had gone to school in Washington for a change of scenery. It also made me feel more at home because it was the city my parents took their last breaths. They had been out on a date when they were hit by a drunk driver. I miss them but they died together and I know they loved each other. They wouldn't have lasted long if either of them were left behind alone to mourn the other. I, on the other had had to mourn them alone.

"Here you go, miss. Enjoy and if you need anything else just press the button. I am Victoria."

"Thank you very much Victoria, I am Bella."

_Thank you for choosing US Airways, This is your pilot, Eric Yorkie and I will be flying us to Beautiful Monterey, CA. This is flight 2651 and with the skies clear looks like we will get there in about 2 hours. As we taxi down the runway our flight attendance would like your attention for a few minutes. We are 4th in line so it shouldn't be to much longer. Please enjoy the flight ladies and gentleman._

Victoria put out her hand and I shook it. "Bella it is nice to meet you. I will be back around in a little. Just relax and enjoy the flight." She squeeze my hand in reassurance and walked to the front of the isle.

It was going to be nice to be out of touch with my world. I have friends but no one I would consider a best friend. It is hard to keep friends when you are working 60 hours a week. They tend to not understand why you go to bed as soon as you get home or why you can't hang out Friday night because you are putting in overtime on Saturday. But I have put in my time and have moved up the ranks as planned. I am in the perfect position to become the General Manger at the Biltmore in downtown Phoenix. It should only be about 4-5 more years and the position will be all mine. The current GM, Angela, insisted that I take this vacation because I haven't taken one in the last 4 years. I knew she also didn't want to look bad and like she was over working me. She knows I want to be her one day so she has been a great mentor and helped me every step of the way.

Angela knows I have no one to visit and no reason to leave town so she pretty much planned this trip for me. All I said was I wanted to see the Pacific Ocean, maybe be pampered and spend a few days at the beach, oh, I also wanted to go no where near Southern California because I didn't want to deal with the population or the traffic. She had picked Carmel, CA and once she knew where she was sending me she began to plan almost all my trip for me. So far I was enjoying her choices because I was already getting the perks of being in first class. Oh and the limo ride from my house to the airport was wonderful, not having to find someone to drop me off or pay for two weeks of parking at the airport was nice to not have to think about. Angela was shocked at how much I had to put and that quite a bit could go towards my two week trip. She had insisted I fly first class and have a hotel along Ocean Ave so I would be near the beach and the boutique shopping area. I didn't plan on doing much shopping because well I hate it but I figured I could window shop.

When I looked into Carmel I noticed it was right next to Monterey, CA where my mother's best from from high school and college lived, Esme Platt. Though she had married I didn't know her last name because my mom never updated it in her address book. Esme had come to visit us a few times and my mom had gone to see her as well. She had been at the funeral. I was able to arrange to have lunch for her. She wanted to do more with me but I didn't want to put her out or be too busy because I was supposed to use this trip to relax. It would be nice to see someone who knew my parents and could talk about the past with me. She did offer if I did get bored I could come over to her house and visit with her family. She let me know she had two sons and a daughter. I had never heard of them or knew she even had children.

We took off with out any problems and once we reached then 10,000 foot mark I couldn't wait to get my phone out and listen to my music and also try a few books out that I had downloaded. Victoria came by with two more glasses of champagne for me and also made sure I had some food like peanuts and pretzels. I had had a nice breakfast before leaving the house so the alcohol wasn't having to much affect on me but it did calm my nerves quite a bit. Once we landed I wobbled a little bit to get my carry-on but once I made my way off the plane I had found my footing. It was slightly overcast but I could see the edge of where the fog was being burned off.

I made my way to the luggage terminal and waited. As I was leaning against a column a pixy haired girl came around the corner of it and ran right into me.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." She grabbed onto me and steadied me. She was shorter than me but I could tell she was stronger.

"No worries, I am okay. Are you alright? You seemed to be in a hurry." I looked her up and down. I could tell she had money. Her shoes were real Italian leather. She had a real Louis Vuitton bag and the rock on her engagement ring engulfed her little hand.

"Oh Hun, don't worry about little ol' me. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I am just so excited to be home. Are you from around here or are you just visiting?" She stationed herself near me and seemed to be waiting for luggage too. I had not noticed her on the flight but then again I hadn't been paying attention to anyone else.

"I am visiting. I am staying in Carmel for a couple of weeks. Seeing as we have ran into each other I feel I should at least meet you properly. My name is Bella and you are?" I extended out my hand.

"Alice Hale," she shook my hand firmly which was nice I hated meeting woman with wimpy hand shakes, "Well Alice Cullen soon to be Mrs. Jasper Hale the Third. Only a few more weeks. I can't wait. I have been planning my wedding for years and can't believe it is almost here."

"Congrats, I am sure he is a very lucky man."

"As I am a very lucky woman. He took what seemed forever to ask but he always said he would marry me when the time was right," She moved forward with the crowd as the luggage terminal started to move.

We waited in silence for our luggage. Alice's came first but she didn't leave she seemed to waiting for me to get mine. Once I had my bag she walked with me almost guiding me to stay with her.

"Bella I know I am a stranger and we just ran into each other but can I give you a lift to your hotel? It is the least I can do after charging into you like I did." She was bouncing slightly and I could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer. She also didn't seem like she would drive me off a cliff or a dark alley to get rid of me.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. Only if I am heading your way. I was just going to get a taxi."

"Oh, yes, I have someone I need to go see in Carmel so you will be on the way. Do you want to stop for lunch too? Please say yes, please. I just have a feeling about you Bella and if you are going to be here for a couple of weeks I can show you around and be a hostess for your trip. I will be busy with wedding arrangements but I am sure we can still find plenty to do." We stood outside her car, of course she had an Audi R8, she was dripping in money.

Again I just knew not to say no, "Um Alice, the thing is I am here to relax. This is the first vacation I have had in 4 years. I would love to see more than just the touristy stuff but I don't want to keep to busy. I was hoping to spend a few days at the beach reading and relaxing."

"Bella I promise I will take only the time you are willing to give me. So lunch?" She drove out of the parking garage. Paid the parking fee.

"Alright I guess if I won't be in the way and you will let me relax then I can hang out."

"Yay!" Alice rushed into traffic and then began to weave in and out of it as we headed to the freeway.

I really hope I survive this drive and the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you are following this story. I know it has been months since I added to it but I just have to much going on in my head and a hard time focusing on one story. Life in general has been pretty busy, and too stressful to relax. I this chapter isn't much but I have chapter 2-4 figured out and outlined so it shouldn't take me as long to write them. They were actually the chapters I wrote when I was inspired to write this story.

Oh yeah and as usual with these stories Mr. Meyer owns the characters I own what I do with them.

Well enjoy! 

I was completely sure after only an hour with Alice I knew everything there was to know about her wedding and about Jasper, "The Greatest Lover in the World." I was well informed how they met in junior high when his family had moved to town and the first thing Alice had told him was "Took you guys long enough to finally move here, I have been waiting forever." She says she has dreams that sometimes come true. I don't think she has a reason to lie to me at this point of getting to know each other so I don't question her.

I was terribly jealous and there was no way I could lie about it. I wanted what Alice expressed they had. I wanted epic love story with the trial and tribulations but with the happy ending. Yeah, they had had some shit go down with some bitch name Maria but they fought through it together and at the end of it all Alice came out with a fiance. He had taken her to Laguna Seca Raceway in the mountains to "show her his new race car" and when she looked in the car on the seat had been a Tiffany's bag but it had been empty. Alice had turned around and he was down on his knee with a "ginormous" pink diamond ring. That was just 4 months ago and now Alice was elated to have only a few more weeks to finalize everything.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice reached over and tapped my hand.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how phenomenal your wedding is going to be. Your dress sounds so sensual. I am a little sad I won't be here to see it." I sighed hoping it wasn't to obvious I had just totally zoned out on her and maybe missed the last few things she had said.

"I would love to have you there, hun. I know Jasper won't mind that I invite you. We have several family members who were invited but are not going to make it because they live out side of the US." Alice reached for my hand, "Bella, will you please come?" Alice grasped my hand, "It is three weeks and it is on a Saturday. You could fly up Friday night after work, stay at the house and get ready with us and then we could all take the limo down to the beach. Please? Pretty please?"

"I don't know if I can, I am already missing two weeks of work now and I'm going to have to work hard to catch up on all the work I am missing. I can't promise anything."

"Bella, I know we just met but I can tell we will be great friends. I can always read people and can tell how we will get along. I would be very honored if you would be at my wedding." Alice held my hands a little tighter. She looked all doe eyed waiting for me to give her the only answer she would take.

"I have to ask Angela, my boss, but if she can handle another week or maybe even having me go back home and then fly out again I will. So, yes, Alice, I will come to your wedding."

Alice squealed and then let go of my hands. Her performance over to get me to say yes.

"Bella, lunch is on me since you will be spending money to be at my wedding. So, where are you staying?" Alice said as she took out her Louis Vuitton wallet from her matching purse. I swear it is the latest design and the bag sparkled more than her diamond.

"I don't know Alice, I have money, I can pay for my lunch if not yours too because you're driving me to my hotel." I said as I pull my wallet out of my target bag.

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly, my mother raised me right. You are a guest in our fair city so it is my job to treat you and when we can hang out I will share even more with you." Alice said as she laid down cash for our lunch. "Come Bella, it's time to check in to your hotel and get some rest."

"Yes, rest would be lovely. It truly has been forever since I could just take a nap in the middle of the day." I checked the time. It was only 12:30pm. So much of the day was left. I could take a two hour nap and still have time to walk down to the beach.

Alice linked her arm in mine and we walked out of the restaurant that way. I had never really had a girlfriend who would invade my bubble. Alice had no clue what personal space was. As we walked out Alice took a left instead of a right to go back to the car. She walked quickly for her size and almost had me jogging to keep up. I didn't know where she was taking me but I had already learned to just go with the flow with Alice, she will get you to say yes even when the only right answer is no. Turning left again she whisked us into a small shop and I was bombarded by the smell of flowers. She had guided me to a soap and candle shop.

"Rosie? Where are you?" Alice beckoned.

I heard the clicking of heels before I saw her. She was one of the most stunning women I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair had been pulled half up and was curled at the ends. Her makeup was pristine, no streaks, creases or smudges. I, myself could barely handle mascara. The clicking came from a pair of green 4 inch heels that I would have broken my neck just after trying to stand in them. Who was this woman Alice was visiting with and why am I here?

"Ali you're back. When did you get in?" Rosie embraced Alice in a squeeze that showed they were very close.

"I just got back a couple of hours ago. I had lunch with my new friend Bella here and then I brought her over here to smell your shop and maybe pick out a few things."

As I was introduced I held my hand out to Rosie.

"It's nice to meet you Rosie," I said as she took my hand. She squeezed my hand a little to hard as Alice busted up laughing.

Rosie became very red with what seemed like anger, "Actually it is Rosalie or Rose. Ali over here knows how much I hate being called Rosie but insists she is the only one approved to call me that."

I pulled my hand back a little upset she thought that gave her an excuse to practically break my hand. "Alright Rosalie it is. Won't do it again if we ever see each other again."

"Oh, you will, Bella. Rose is my sister-in-law and my maid-of-honor so she will be at the wedding too." Alice beamed not seeming to sense the tension between Rosalie and I.

"Oh, you have been invited too, even though you are just a new friend? Alice you know you can't just invite any ol' riffraff to your wedding." Rosalie said while putting on a fake smile.

"Well, actually, yes, I can Rose I can invite anyone I want to MY wedding. If I wanted to invite the bum on the corner by the grocery store I could. Besides, Bella is far from riffraff. She is an accountant at a major hotel in Arizona, she has her own house and car, that she paid for on her own. She is paying for two weeks in a hotel by Carmel by the Sea, so if she is riffraff she must be doing damn well just begging on the corner." Alice was pissed and had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

Rosalie hung her head in shame then looked at me and her features had softened, "Bella, please forgive me? I tend to judge those who involve themselves with my family harsher than anyone else. It may be by marriage but they are my family and I don't want anyone to hurt them. Please take a look around and help yourself. On the house."

"All is forgiven," I smiled a true smile at her for the first time since we entered to shop, "Now, show me around and let me know how you make all these products smell so good."

Rosalie smiled back and Alice pranced around and clapped her hands.

Ok, I promise in the next chapter I will have a little Edward in it. Him and all his glistening pectorals. Please as I always ask let me know what your thoughts are on the story and how it is going. I take the good and the bad. I know it helps me to be a better writer.

Muwah

Just Jayne


End file.
